Andrew Maguire (Earth-616)
, partner of Spider-Man | Relatives = Mona Maguire (maternal grandmother); Alice Maguire (mother); Ray Maguire (father); Alpha-Males (clones, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pittsburgh | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, superhero; former spokesman of Horizon Labs | Education = High School (enrolled) | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Humberto Ramos | First = Amazing Spider-Man #692 | HistoryText = Andy Maguire was an student at Midtown High, the same school Peter Parker attended, but unlike Parker, he was not a good student, was completely ignored by everyone and his parents did not pay much attention to him, Maguire getting by as a C-average student as he was content simply not to fail rather than trying to actually succeed. One day during a demonstration at Horizon Labs, presented by Peter Parker, an accident similar to Parker's granted Andrew the ability to create a hyper-kinetic form of energy tied to the forces of the universe. After being tested by many superhero scientists, Andy became the new spokesman to Horizon Labs, while he was trained by Peter Parker's alter-ego, Spider-Man. The following days, Alpha continued his super heroic career with the help of Spider-Man, despite having a bad reception by the citizens. After observing Alpha, the Jackal kidnapped him and his parents, in order to create clones of him and build an army to control the world. Spider-Man managed to track Alpha to the Jackal's liar, where they learned Alpha's DNA wasn't affected by the accident, leading his newly formed clones to be powerless. After failing to absorb Alpha's power, the Jackal escaped, with Alpha destroying his own clones in a fit of rage. In the aftermath, Andy emancipated from his parents. When Alpha was called by Spider-Man to help the Avengers to battle Terminus, Alpha used his powers without care, causing many aircraft to shut down, risking the lives of the passengers, and people on the ground. The Avengers managed to rescue everybody and Spider-Man saved his Aunt May and her husband from Jameson's malfunctioning private jet. Afterwards Peter decided that Alpha was too irresponsible to wield the powers he had. He used Terminus' energy lance's capability to deflect Alpha's energy with the intent to build an engine which took a huge portion of Andy's power, returning him to his normal life with his parents and school. Six months later and now living in Pittsburgh after his parents broke up, every week Alpha went to Horizon Labs to be tested. After some tests, Peter, whose mind was being controlled by Otto Octavius, decided to give Alpha back his power little by little, hoping to take the power himself. Alpha then attempted to save a woman from a mugger, but accidentally crushed the man's skull. After admitting the mugger to the Pittsburgh University Medical Center, Alpha destroys an elemental parasite, preventing it from demolishing a steel plant. He then, after saving his love interest, Susan "Soupcan" Rice, from a restaurant fire, realizes the Parker Particles have enhanced his senses to the point that he can hear and see everything on Earth. He then visits the mugger, who awakes and vows revenge, later mutating into a tumor-like beast name Zeta. After defeating an ex-Stark International engineer named The Miller with Thor's assistance, he attempts to remove the rampaging Zeta from the hospital, but is alerted that his mother's home is burning down, at the behest of "Boss" Cohen, Pittsburgh's top crime boss. After saving his mother, he enlists Spider-Man to help destroy Zeta, but fails to completely destroy all the cancerous tissue, allowing Zeta to escape. Then, after an attempt on Soupcan's life by one of Cohen's hitmen, Alpha threatens to kill Cohen, but is deterred by the fact that Cohen knows about the mugger. He then tells Alpha to not prevent any of Cohen's crime, or he'll release the information to the media, which he reluctantly agrees to do. Andy then makes his only non-superhuman friend, Duncan Kilgore, his confidant, and attempts to make a name for himself as protector of Pittsburgh. | Powers = The accident granted Andy with a different type of superpowers, of which he has only in small proportions and can use only one at a time, Alpha's power is currently at ten percent. Energy Projection: Andy can project a powerful energy blast which he can aim at will. Super-Strength: Andy can increase his strength, being able to lift at least 1 ton. Super-Speed: Andy can move at super speed, approximately at 88 mph and react quickly to things. Force-Field Generation: Andy can create a force field around his body to protect himself from impacts. Enhanced Sight: Andy can see objects on a molecular level. Enhanced Hearing: Andy can hear things happening anywhere on Earth. Flight Matter Manipulation Telekinesis | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Andy can use only one ability at a time. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Reed Richards revealed that Andy's power would increase with only a matter of time, and unlike the Hulk, Sentry and the Phoenix Force who are Omega-Level Threats, he would have become the first Alpha-Level threat if Peter Parker didn't depower him. | Trivia = * Andy's name is a reference to the actors Andrew Garfield and Tobey Maguire, who have both portrayed Spider-Man in film, in the reboot and original trilogy respectively. * If Andy were a fruit, he would be "one of those prickly pears". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Alpha Level Threats Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Depowered by Peter Parker